burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Cagewall Rebellion
The Cagewall Rebellion was a major set of battles fought in the south from 778-780 UA. The two opposing sides of the war were House Prander and House Cagewall fighting for the rebellion, against House Nance supported by the Duz Wing, primarily House Vallan and House Logaryn. Following the outcome of the rebellion, the only genocide in Ralanos history took place for a length of two months. History Pre-War - First Battles The rebellion arose as a result of trading partnerships within the Phasynic League. Lockhart had recently seen a marriage between the Lord Allan Prander's daughter, Isabelle, and Otto Cagewall, the Lord of the House's grandson. The marriage brought House Cagewall into high power within the town's council, a House known primarily as farmers in the northern valley. House Nance, a sworn House to Prander, had held a long time grudge toward the Cagewalls over broken trading contracts in the past, and the House's separation from the Phasynic League. The marriage saw a new trading agreement, and the separation of House Prander from the Phasynic League. The agreement put all trade within Lockhart in the hands of the Cagewall Regime, a newly created trading order that few Houses were a part of. House Nance, a large distributor in the Phasynic League, showed disapproval for the agreement, to backlash and threats from House Prander. Goods from House Cagewall became cheaper under the agreement, in return for power in the council. The first conflict came when House Vallan learned of House Prander's separation from the League. Lord Geoffrey Vallan sent troops into Lockhart, pleading for the Prander's return to the League. After no success, House Vallan proceeded to remove all vendors and merchants associated with the League from Lockhart, which included most of the Lock Steel smiths in the town. Allan Prander responded by removing all vendors from Vallan's Town, and eventually Duzlock. House Nance and House Vallan soon formed a small militia, sending threats to the town. Logaryn Involvement - Start of Rebellion House Prander did not take long to dismiss House Nance from the council, exiling them from the town. House Nance responded by approaching the Vassal, Elnard Logaryn, warning him of the dangers that would come from Cagewall interference. Though Elnard at first showed little interest in the matter, he soon sent a letter telling House Prander to return to the League, or be stripped of title as Ruling House. The first battle came when the Nance-Vallan militia raided a large Cagewall farm near Rapidrun, and slaughtered some of the men. This attack was not carried out by the Duz Wing, causing backlash from many nearby farming Houses. In response, House Cagewall joined forces with House Prander, House Feely, and House Lethryn, who struck back by raiding mills near Vallan's Town. When word of the attack reached the Logaryn's, Elnard sent a troop to Lockhart to speak directly with Lord Allan Prander, with no intent for bloodshed. Upon arrival into the town, the Pranders attacked the troops, whom they greatly outnumbered. Knowing the response that would follow, the Prander-Cagewall militia was forced to rebel, and fight against the Phasynic League supported by the Logaryns. First Rebellion Acts - Battle at Lockhart The rebellion began by attacking nearby Vallan settlements in the northern Lock, drawing lines and disputing contested lands. While many Houses from the Phasynic League supported the Nance-Vallan militia, the rebellion had Lockhart in its support, giving even sides for both armies. It wasn't until the Logaryn's began supporting the Nance-Vallan militia with troops and supplies that the rebellion halted their raids and attacks. Now with the upper hand, the militia pushed south toward Lockhart, until they held the rebellion within the town walls. The rebellion held off the militia for weeks, until the Duz Wing decided to send brigades to the town from the west. With the Logaryn arrival, the militia broke through the barriers, leading to the Battle at Lockhart, one of the largest wars in southern history. Allan Prander soon surrendered after Lord Willem Nance slaughtered Allan's daughter, Isabelle, within the castle's walls. Aftermath - The Southern Genocide House Nance was soon named Ruling House of the town by Elnard Logaryn. The remainder of the rebellion was held captive by the Logaryn's, where most of the council of both Houses were murdered. The murders were met with heavy criticism from other Houses in the Lock, in towns mainly along the Bay. Many outright critics of the murders were then killed, along with most of any relatives to Houses Prander and Cagewall. The slaughterings were considered a genocide, the first case of mass killing in Ralanos history. A total of 309 people were murdered as a result of the genocide, including all of Houses Prander and Cagewall, and any sworn Houses of either of the two. This total does not include the casualties of the battles, which totaled nearly 850. House Logaryn remained under heavy criticism for the following decade, while the Royal Family seemed to look the other way from the actions.